Una nueva vida en la residencia Hinata
by Fernando-Urashima
Summary: Otro fic preparado para todos vosotros. Love Hina con elementos de acción. Espero que os guste. Capitulo 3 Updated!
1. Un nuevo inquilino

**Capitulo 1. Un nuevo inquilino.**

Han pasado 3 meses desde que Keitaro y Naru se enamoraron. Los sentimientos de Kanako hacia su hermano ya no son los mismos. Keitaro se había ido a una excavación en las afueras de Tokio, mientras Naru estaba estudiando para sacarse la oposición para enseñar en el instituto.

_"Mushratior Himura, tiene 19 años y es un ingeniero informático, aunque tiene habilidad para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y con la katana de doble filo. No tiene novia, ya que no es muy social que digamos. Antes si la tuvo, pero no se sabe qué pasó con ella."_

Mushratior estaba trabajando en el sistema de cableado de una excavación cuando Keitaro llegó.

**Keitaro:** Eh Mushratior¿cómo te va?  
**Mushratior:** Como siempre.  
**Keitaro:** ¿Puedo hablar contigo sobre un asunto importante?

Lo miró con mala gana, pero aceptó. Le siguió hasta una parte donde nadie podía escucharlos.

**Keitaro:** Ya sabes que soy el administrador de una residencia femenina, así que iré al grano. Necesito que me sustituyas, ya que me casaré dentro de unos años, y quiero que tú seas el nuevo administrador. Mi hermana Kanako será la directora y yo de vez en cuando iré para supervisar como va todo.

**Mushratior: **Ya sabes lo que pienso sobre las chicas, quiero tener el menor trato con ellas.  
**Keitaro: **Lo sé, pero además de hacerme un favor a mi te lo harás a ti. Antes no tenías inconvenientes en estar con chicas, pero después te volviste frío e insensible. Intenta pasarlo bien y cuando conozcas a las chicas, no te arrepentirás. Te lo aseguro.  
**Mushratior: **Haz lo que te de la gana. ¿Cuando tengo que ir para allá?   
**Keitaro: **Mañana por la mañana.Cuando termine unos asuntillos, iré para allá para comunicárselo a las chicas.

Cuando terminó, Mushratior asintió y se fue. La verdad el estar con chicas le daba mala espina, además tenía que entrenar y no podía concentrarse habiendo chicas por medio, x no hablar de lo escépticas que son, que son unas malpensadas.

Al día siguiente estaba a las 10 de la mañana allí en la pensión Hinata, con su atuendo habitual (un pantalón negro, una camisa negra con una cazadora negra), en su cinturón estaba sujeta la katana, que era muy querida para él. Entró en la residencia y se dispuso a saludar a las chicas, que ya le costaba la misma vida.

**Mushratior: **Hola¿hay alguien aquí?

Solo hubo silencio como respuesta, así que entendió que no había nadie, por lo que se dispuso a ver la residencia, para empezar a conocerla. Fue a la cocina, estaba muy dispuesta y muy grande, ideal para cocinar comidas copiosas; después siguió x el pasillo hasta llegar a la parte de atrás, todos los cerezos estaban perdiendo la flor. Subió x las escaleras y se encontró en un hall que se dividía en dos caminos, uno para la derecha y otra para la izquierda. Fue a la derecha y vió tres habitaciones con los nombres Naru Narusegawa, Motoko Aoyama y Kanako Urashima. No entró en las habitaciones ya que no es su costumbre mirar en las habitaciones ajenas, con lo que se fue al pasillo de la izquierda. Había cuatro habitaciones, en las que ponía Shinobu Maehara, Mitsune Konno y Kaolla Su; la cuarta no ponía nada. Siguió adelante, para bajar otra vez al piso de abajo, cuando un grito a sus espaldas le hizo girar. Era una niña de unos 16 años, pelo azul y muy linda para su edad.

**Niña:**¡Un chico, ha entrado un chico a la residencia!

Cogió y se fue a las escaleras, con la tranquilidad inquebrantable que le caracterizaba, bajó al piso inferior y se encontró con una kendoka, con la katana apuntándole.

**Kendoka: **Ahora verás maldito pervertido.

Se abalanzó sobre él, pero la esquivó. Ella se giró y le lanzó un ataque con su espada.

**Kendoka: **Ataque secreto. Técnica Shymen-ryu.

Él apenas se inmutó, solo consiguió que retrocediera un poco. Se puso en posición de ataque, cogió su katana y le lanzó su técnica más débil.

**Mushratior: **Técnica revienta-rocas.

La chica se estrelló contra la pared, Musrhatior se fue para afuera, ya que no quería destrozar el mobiliario. Cuando salió, una chica hindú le disparó con algo parecido a un cañón.

**Chica 2:**¡Fuego!

Nada, no le acertó.

**Mushratior:** "_¿Por qué me atacan, si no he hecho nada?"_

Al poco tiempo, salió una chica de unos 18 años, pelo larguito, cogido con una trenza en el cuello. Se puso en posición de ataque, con las manos desnudas. Mushratior guardó su katana y se puso también en posición de ataque. Ella era realmente una chica hermosa, pero lo más curioso es que su corazón se aceleró, sin saber por qué. Le atacó, pero esquivó el golpe; otra vez le atacó y el resultado fue el mismo. Él no atacaba, porque una fuerza mayor le impedía atacarla, una sensación parecida cuando se enfrentó a su ex-novia.

Al poco tiempo, llegó Keitaro, que al ver el enfrentamiento, intervino.

**Keitaro:** Himura¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo?   
**Mushratior:** Intentar que no me maten.

Todas se quedaron petrificadas cuando Keitaro mencionó su nombre. Keitaro explicó quien era, y qué hacía aquí, e inmediatamente le presentó a todas.

**Keitaro: **Mushratior, esta es mi hermana Kanako. Kanako, este es Mushratior Himura. (Ella saludó, pero con poca confianza) Estas son Shinobu y Kaolla. (La misma escena).

Motoko salía por la puerta apoyada en Naru y Kitsune. Al ver esto Keitaro, me comenzó a interrogar.

**Keitaro:** ¿Por qué le has hecho eso a Motoko?  
**Mushratior** Ella me atacó sin motivo, solo me defendí.  
**Keitaro:** Pero si casi te la cargas. Podrías ser un poquito más condescendiente¿no te parece?  
**Mushratior: **No tengo la culpa de que sea una blanda, solo use mi técnica más débil, no sabía que le iba a hacer tanto daño.  
**Keitaro:** Ten cuidado para otra vez. Motoko, Kitsune, Naru, este es Mushratior Himura. Será el nuevo administrador de la residencia en mi ausencia. Kanako, tu serás la directora. Yo de vez en cuando vendré para ver que tal van las cosas.

Todas se quedaron sorprendidas, y rodearon a Keitaro interrogándole. Mushratior le preguntó a Keitaro cuál era su habitación, Él le dijo la que esta en el 2º piso a la izquierda, la cuarta, que no tiene nombre. Sabía cuál era, así que fue para allá.

Tres horas más tarde, durante la comida, estában todos reunidos para comer. Se sentaron y comieron. Cuando Mushratior terminó, recogió su parte y se dispuso a dejarlo todo en el fregadero.

**Shinobu:** Dejalo, ya lo hago yo.  
**Mushratior:** No te preocupes, es una manía mía. Por cierto¿has hecho tú esta comida?  
**Shinobu:** Sí (dijo totalmente insegura y colorada)  
**Mushratior:** Estaba deliciosa, creo que no me moriré de hambre aquí. Gracias por la comida.

Mientras se dirigía a la puerta, Kanako se levantó, un poco molesta.

**Kanako:** ¿Se puede saber a donde vas?  
**Mushratior:** A donde me de la gana, adiós.(seguí sin detenerme)   
**Motoko:** Oye, sé un poco más amable por lo menos¿no?   
**Musrhatior(indiferente):** ¿Por qué¿Acaso vosotras lo fuisteis conmigo?

Dicho esto se fue. Motoko se quedó furiosa, cuando Keitaro intervino.

**Keitaro:** No le hagas caso, es así. No se porque pero antes le encantaba estar con las chicas, pero por algo que no sé, se volvió un completo solitario e insociable, sobre todo con las chicas. Shinobu, has tenido suerte de que te haya hablado, normalmente te habría ignorado.

**Naru:** Que simpático. ¿Es siempre así?  
**Keitaro:** Mucho me temo que sí. Vosotras intentad no enfadarle, intentará ser más amable, pero no esperéis mucho de él.  
**Kanako:** Es raro que se comporte así, y otra cosa¿a dónde irá?

Keitaro se encogió de hombros, mientras el resto terminaba de comer.


	2. Un olvidadizo cumpleaños

**Capitulo 2. Un olvidadizo cumpleaños.**

Ha pasado un mes desde que Mushratior ha llegado a la residencia, y al parecer se está acostumbrando a las chicas de la residencia; con Kitsune no se lleva bien aun, con Shinobu muy bien, ya que ambos preparan la comida, con Kaolla y Sara no comment, pero con Kanako y Motoko parece que se "soportan".

Era una mañana como otra, a las 10 de la mañana. Todos estaban despiertos.

**Naru:** ¡¡¡¡Seréis pervertidos!

Se hace un agujero en la pared, saliendo Mushratior y Keitaro x él. 

**Mushratior:** ¿¿¿Esto es siempre así?  
**Keitaro:** Me temo que sí.  
**Motoko:** Todos los hombres sois iguales, siempre expiando.  
**Mushratior:** ¿Y para qué quiero yo veros desnudas? Tengo cosas mejores que hacer.

Se levantó con la cara bien marcada y se fue. Keitaro por desgracia no se levantó y salió volando de un Naru-punch. Al poco rato, Shinobu subió a la terraza para hacer la colada, y vio a Mushratior entrenando sus movimientos de defensa. Se quedó paralizada al ver los movimientos tan ágiles que hacía, y cuando sacó la katana y empezó a efectuar movimientos de ataque, casi se cae. Mushratior se dio cuenta de que le estaban viendo y miró hacia Shinobu. Ésta se quedó quieta, cuando Mushratior sonrió y se dirigió a ella.

**Mushratior:** ¿Me estabas mirando?  
**Shinobu:** No, no. Solo estaba... (_¿Qué le digo?_)   
**Mushratior:** No importa, mientras no digas nada. Has venido a tender la colada, ¿no?  
**Shinobu:** Si.  
**Mushratior:** Déjamelo a mi, ya verás que rápido lo hago. 

Mushratior cogió la cesta de la ropa con la funda de la katana, y con varios movimientos la colgó toda para secar. Shinobu se quedó estupefacta.

**Mushratior:** Ya está.  
**Shinobu:** Guau, no había visto a nadie hacerlo así, solo a Motoko.

Se quedó callado, y saltó por el borde hacia abajo; cuando llegó abajo, desapareció entre los árboles. Mientras tanto, Keitaro, Naru y Kanako, estaban en el centro comercial, ya que dentro de poco sería el cumpleaños de Shinobu, y querían regalarle algo. Kanako le iba a comprar unas faldas de color negro, Keitaro y Naru le iban a comprar un conjunto muy bonito, pero ahora no sabían cual elegir.

**Naru:** Este es bonito, pero este otro también lo es.  
**Keitaro:** Le regalemos lo que le regalemos, seguro que le gustará.

Al final, se quedaron con el conjunto vaquero y Kanako le compró las falditas, un poco ajustaditas. Al salir a la calle, un coche que iba a toda velocidad hizo que se le levantaran las faldas a Kanako, lo cual hizo que Keitaro sangrara x la nariz. Al ver esto Naru, le dio un puñetazo que lo mando a otro mundo, y Kanako empezó a discutir, como de costumbre, con Naru, cuando esta le sacude a su hermano. Al poco rato, cuando encontraron a Keitaro, continuaron con su camino; Naru estaba limpiando la cara de Keitaro, ya que lo había estrellado junto a un muro recién pintado, cuando vieron a Mushratior entrando en una perfumería. Creyeron que estarían viendo visiones y siguieron con su camino.  
A la noche, todo estaba preparado para la fiesta de Shinobu, la tarta, las velas, los regalos, etc.

**Motoko:** Feliz cumpleaños Shinobu.  
**El resto:** Feliz cumpleaños.  
**Kitsune:** ¿Dónde está Mushratior?  
**Naru:** Es cierto, no lo he visto en todo el día.  
**Shinobu**: Yo lo vi esta mañana, cuando tendí la colada, y se fue. No sé a donde.  
**Kaolla:** Mushratior es muy aburrido, nunca quiere jugar conmigo.  
**Naru:** Se debe creer muy importante para no estar aquí con nosotros. 

Se oyó al fondo la puerta, que se estaba abriendo. Fueron para allá y vieron que era Mushratior. Éste se fue para su habitación y cerró la puerta. Todas se quedaron completamente sorprendidas, no iba a celebrar el cumpleaños de Shinobu.

**Keitaro:** ¿Qué tendrá que hacer que sea más importante que el cumpleaños de Shinobu?

Al poco rato, apareció Mushratior, pero se había puesto un atuendo más elegante. Llegó al salón, sacó el regalo para Shinobu y se lo dio.

**Mushratior:** ¿No creerías que me había olvidado de tu cumpleaños?

Shinobu abrió el regalo y era un perfume carito que vio en el escaparate, y que Shinobu quería desde hacia tiempo. Las demás chicas no se esperaban esto de Mushratior.

**Naru:** Ya creíamos que te ibas a perder el cumpleaños.   
**Mushratior:** Eso nunca. Además, los cumpleaños me agradan.  
**Shinobu:** Gracias Mushratior. Es lo mejor que me han regalado.  
**Mushratior:** No lo creo. Keitaro?

Keitaro asintió, y fue a la puerta. Al otro lado, estaban los padres de Shinobu, la cual se puso a llorar de alegría, se fue hacia sus padres y les abrazó entre lágrimas.

**Keitaro:** Esto ha sido idea de todos. Sobre todo de Naru.  
**Shinobu:** Gracias a todos, de verdad.  
**Kitsune y Kaolla:** ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Venga, fiesta!

Así fue como Mushratior celebró el primer cumpleaños en la residencia Hinata.


	3. El pasado oculto 1ª parte

**Capítulo 3: El pasado oculto de Musrhatior. (1ª parte)**

Era una noche tormentosa, los árboles eran sacudidos por el viento mientras las ventanas chirriaban. En la residencia Hinata todos estaban durmiendo menos una persona, era Mushratior. Esa noche no podía dormir, es más, no quería dormir, puesto que llevaba varios días teniendo pesadillas, todas relacionadas con su pasado. Iba hacia el salón, a ver si dandole al refresco le quitaba el sueño. Cuando pasó por la sala de estar, vió a Kitsune dormida en el sofá con su botella de sake.

**Mushratior:** "_Esta no cambiará nunca._"

Siguió su camino y al llegar a la cocina vió que no era el único, tambien estaba Keitaro.

**Kei:** Hombre Mushra, que haces aquí?

**Mushra:** Me imagino que lo mismo que tú. No puedes dormir?

**Kei:** Más o menos, mañana me tengo que ir junto a Naru para llevarla a Kyoto, además Motoko tambien se viene porque va a ver a su hermana. Con lo cual tu te quedarás aquí, con el resto.

**Mushra:** Vamos, con la borrachita, la loca de Kaolla, la fiera de Sarah, la despistada de Mutsumi, tu encantadora hermanita y con Shinobu.

**Kei:** Pero no te llevas bien con todas?

**Mushra:** Solo con Mutsumi y con Shinobu. El resto, como que paso de ellas. Kitsune está cada dos por tres metiendose en donde no la llaman, Kaolla y Sarah haciendome la vida imposible y tu hermana por el estilo. (Se acerca a la nevera y saca un refresco) Si te soy sincero, a veces incluso me parece que Mutsumi es demasiado despistada o se lo hace. De la que no me quejo es de Shinobu, ella digamos que es la más normalita de por aquí.

**Kei:** Bueno, en parte te doy la razón pero me parece que no quieres ni siquiera entenderlas.

**Mushra (tirando el refresco que se había acabado):** Ni ganas tengo. Enga, hasta mañana.

A la mañana siguiente, empezaba con la rutina de siempre, Keitaro volando por los aires por ver más de la cuenta, Mushratior entrenando por los alrededores, etc. Mientras Mushra entrenaba, sufrió un flash de memoria que le recordó algo que le hizo pararse en seco.

Mente de Musrha:

"_Estaban en la entrada de un gran edificio, Mushra estaba a sus puertas con su katana y su traje desgarrado, mientras que en la puerta estaba una figura esbelta y a sus pies una chica de unos 10 años. La silueta sonriendo mientras que Mushra se lanzaba al ataque para proteger a la niña, pero fue repelido de inmediato._"

**Mushra(volviendo en sí):** SHANA!!!

Mushra estaba en su habitación recostado en su cama, y a su lado estaba Shinobu, algo preocupada; Mushra parecía haber estado en una pesadilla y le costaba recuperar el aliento.

**Shinobu:** Estas bien Mushra???

**Mushra:** Qué ha pasado?

**Mutsumi:** Te desmayaste mientras entrenabas.

**Naru:** Vaya susto que nos has dado.

**Mushra:** No tenías clases hoy Narusegawa?

**Kei:** No, al final no, solo he tenido que llevar a Motoko a Kyoto; además llevas todo el día ahí.

**Mushra:** QUÉ!? Todo el día inconsciente?

**Kaolla:** No parabas de decir: "Shana". Quién es ella? (Mushra se quedó callado)

**Kitsune:** Será alguna noviecita tuya.

**Mushra (furioso):** Quieres acabar bajo tierra? Con eso no se bromea Kitsune.

**Shinobu:** Entonces quien es?

**Mushra:** Mi hermana.

**Todos:** HERMANA!!!

**Mushra:** Sí, mi hermana pequeña. Murió por mi culpa. A manos de la persona que menos pensaba... mi ex-novia. (Todos se quedaron O.O)

**Kanako:** Podrías contarnos todo lo que pasó?

**Mushra:** No es asunto vuestro. No quiero ni recordarlo. Deje mi pasado en el pasado, no kiero volver a él.

Kei: Será mejor dejarle solo.

Todos se van menos Shinobu, que se quedó para seguir atendiéndole.

**Shinobu:** Mushra, dime, cómo era tu hermana?

**Mushra (la mira dudoso):** Era como tú. La misma cara, el mismo físico, todo. Si ahora viviese, tendría la edad de Kanako.

**Shinobu:** Podrías contarme lo que pudieras? Claro, si kieres.

**Mushra:** Solo te contaré lo suficiente.

Aki llega la primera parte. Que mal genio tiene el tio. Os ha gustado, os ha defraudado, dejame tu critica.


	4. Nota

Hola a todos. En contra de la nueva censura que FF quiere hacer sobre los fanfics, he creado un foro destinado a los usuarios que estén en contra. Esta es la pagina.

exodofanfiction . creatuforo foro . html

Copiar el enlace en el navegador y quitar los espacios. Hay que registrarse obligatoriamente.


End file.
